1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solder print inspecting device for inspecting the state of printing of cream solder that is printed on a printed substrate.
2. Background Art
In a manufacturing line for mounting electronic components on a printed substrate, first cream solder is printed, by a solder printing machine, onto lands that are disposed on the printed substrate. Following this, electronic components are provisionally mounted on the printed substrate based on the viscosity of the cream solder. Thereafter, the printed substrate is introduced into a reflow furnace, and soldering is performed through a specified reflow process.
Typically, in this type of manufacturing line, the state of the cream solder that is printed by the solder printing machine is inspected. At the time of this inspection, in recent years solder print inspecting devices that perform pass/fail evaluations of the state of printing, based on the three-dimensional shape of the cream solder, measured in three dimensions, have been used.
One known solder print inspecting device of this type is able to display an enlarged three-dimensional image, showing the three-dimensional shape of the cream solder that has been printed on a specific land, when a solder defect has been detected, in order to, for example, enable an operator to determine whether or not the printing defect evaluation was correct (referencing, for example, Patent Citation 1).
Given this, when a printing defect occurs, the operator references the three-dimensional image, or the like, of the cream solder that is displayed in enlargement, to determine the correctness of the printing defect evaluation, and also to determine whether or not there is a problem with the solder printing machine, such as whether or not the settings for operating the squeegee are correct, whether or not the metal mask is soiled, and the like. If here the evaluation is that there is a problem with the solder printing machine, then, maintenance operations are performed on the solder printing machine, such as adjusting the operating settings for the squeegee, cleaning the metal mask, or the like.
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-267018
However, when three-dimensional images of the cream solder that is printed on the individual lands are displayed in enlargement, if it is not possible to discern the direction of operation of a specific operation that is performed by the solder printing machine in relation to the substrate, such as, for example, the direction of operation of the squeegee, then, will not be possible to discern the relative direction of the three-dimensional image of the cream solder in relation to the direction of the operation, meaning that there is the risk of not being able to discover promptly the occurrence of problems in the solder printing machine, and, by extension, the causes of those problems, tendencies in the occurrence thereof, locations where they have occurred, and so forth.
One or more embodiments of the present invention were created in contemplation of the situation set forth above, and the object thereof is to provide a solder print inspecting device that enables easy discernment of the direction of a displayed three-dimensional image of the solder.